


DC Comics Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: DC Comics Imagines [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Constantine (2005), DC Comics, DCU, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving DC Comics characters (from the DCU and other select films)! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. John Constantine -being an Amazon from Themyscria that was sent on an mission by Queen Hippolyta into the World of Mankind, where you meet Constantine, who offers to show you around, but during an gala that you were invited to, he goes with you to make...

**Author's Note:**

> **Crossover: DCU Wonder Woman (2017) & Constantine (2005)**

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2FbjDIUE5zk7oQw&t=YThkOWVlYTkzMjRjMjE3NzJlY2M4ZDk1MWRlZGE3NzgxYTdlZWIwZSx3Tjc3WElxWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180746360098%2Fgif-source-constantine-themyscira-imagine&m=0)  |  [Themyscira](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcomicvine.gamespot.com%2Fforums%2Fbattles-7%2Fmcu-bobbi-morse-melinda-may-natasha-romanoff-and-g-1967500%2F&t=YTMxODExNjk3NGE2MjBkZTI0YzFhNzVmMWI0OThkMjQxY2ZhMWViYix3Tjc3WElxWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180746360098%2Fgif-source-constantine-themyscira-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine being an Amazon from Themyscria that was sent on an mission by Queen Hippolyta into the World of Mankind, where you meet Constantine, who offers to show you around, but during an gala that you were invited to, he goes with you to make sure that you do not start any trouble, but you start to flirt with him._

———  _Request for[@thecityoffallenangels](https://tmblr.co/mEOMJUvkduDCOLuFVtgTmVA)_ ———

“I thought you weren’t coming,” you smirk, not having to turn to have sensed the man behind you. When you turn, there he is, wearing a suit that was not fully buttoned up, as if he didn’t really care to be here. That was true enough, and you fancied yourself the reason he was here, now.

Your suspicions are confirmed when Constantine scoffs, just as grumpy as the moment you had told him of your attending this gala, “Had to make sure you didn’t get into trouble, didn’t I?”

“You did not,” there’s no denying the flirtatious tease in your voice, drawing his gaze to eye your own with a hint of surprise, “but I’m glad you did.”


	2. Barry Allen - you’re the youngest member of the Justice League, with powers like Scarlet Witch, and they tend to always be overprotective even though you can hold your own, especially your boyfriend, Barry.

Gif source:  [Powers](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161921399747/buchanstan-cacw-in-hd-9)  |  [Barry](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180252909952)

> _Imagine you’re the youngest member of the Justice League, with powers like Scarlet Witch, and they tend to always be overprotective even though you can hold your own, especially your boyfriend, Barry._

——— Request for anon ———

“Best plan is the one where I go in first…” you grumble to yourself, knowing good and well that the League was done discussing your idea, even though they hadn’t even considered it. You hated it sometimes, how protective of you they all were.

“So not happening,” Barry protests again from where he stands beside you, and even through the mask, you can see the concerned look his dark eyes were giving you. Your fingers reach for his, intertwining as red energy escapes them in an attempt to soothe his nerves.

“You know I can handle this,” you urge him, even though you’re fighting a losing battle.

His brow softens only slightly before he quickly shakes his head at you, “I don’t like letting you go in alone, first, though.”


	3. Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne - you’re Bruce Wayne’s daughter and somehow Thomas and Martha get sent to the future and see you.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174339271727/fygeneralzod-there-was-a-time-above-a-time)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168816765037/supercanaries-wonderswoman-tag-yourself-im)

> _Imagine you’re Bruce Wayne’s daughter and somehow Thomas and Martha get sent to the future and see you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your father rarely talked about his parents. You had heard the story of how they died, of course, but most of what you knew of them came from old photographs and newspaper clippings, along with what Alfred told you of them.

Until now, Thomas and Martha Wayne were little more than a story to you, and a gravestone you kept fresh flowers upon for your father’s sake.

Thomas was more abrasive and stubborn than you’d expected him to be, which was no doubt what had gotten him killed, “Impossible! This is ridiculous! You expect me to believe—”

“Thomas!” Martha, on the other hand, was gentler than her husband, and quite possibly the sole person who could reign him in. Though she gazed upon you with skepticism, you didn’t quite blame her after the story you’d told them.

Reluctantly, your grandfather apologizes to you, “I’m sorry, it’s just unbelievable, you understand.”

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty unbelievable, too,” you sigh, placing your hands on your hips as you try and figure what to do next. You can only think of one thing, “Wait until Dad finds out…”

 

 


	4. Rick Flag - working out with Rick Flag, but he is too busy checking you out.

Gif source:  [Rick](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168993263327)

> _Imagine working out with Rick Flag, but he is too busy checking you out.  
> _

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He thought he was slick, sparing quick glances at you, but you weren’t dumb. Every now and again you would catch him out of the corner of your eye, checking you out while you worked out alongside him.

In truth, you couldn’t say you weren’t doing the same thing.

Flag’s broad shoulders looked particularly nice with the sheen of sweat against them as he lifted his body up to the bar and back down, pulling himself up. You breathe out in practiced bursts, reaching the cool down of your workout as you take the time to stretch, giving him a nice view as you arch your back, pulling your shoulders out and your arms behind your back to urge the muscles there to loosen.

You can’t hide your smirk when you notice he’s paused momentarily in his workout to watch you, though you don’t think he’s realized it yet.


	5. Floyd Lawton, Rick Flag - having a past with both Rick Flag and Deadshot, and they find it out.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168993331372/joanwatsuns-drift-compatible)

> _Imagine having a past with both Rick Flag and Deadshot, and they find it out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So, you two had a thing?” Floyd tosses out there, earning a questionable look from Flag in response.

Flag clears his throat uncomfortably before shrugging his confirmation, “A thing.”

“Huh,” Floyd huffs, “you know she and I—”

“I read your file.”

“I can tell you right now, some things about her aren’t in your files.”


	6. Bruce Wayne - being Bruce’s significant other and meeting Thomas Wayne.

Gif source:  [Bruce](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168992829552)  |  Thomas ( _Unknown_ )  |  [Family](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174339271727/fygeneralzod-there-was-a-time-above-a-time)

> _Imagine being Bruce’s significant other and meeting Thomas Wayne._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Alfred?” it takes a moment for you to regain your senses from your bewilderment. Standing before you was a younger version of the man you knew, opening the door to the suddenly rejuvenated Wayne Mansion. Up until that moment, confusion had muddled your thoughts, but it was all clicking into place now. **  
**

Somehow, you had gone back in time.

“Can I help you?” he asks, brow furrowing at your apparent familiarity with him. You almost ask to see Bruce before you think the better of it, realizing that he would only be a child, if he’d even been born at all.

“I’m sorry,” you shake your head, about to turn on your heel and leave when a sleek, older car pulls in front of the home.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Alfred begins, snapping you out of your observation of the car just in time for the driver to exit, “Master Wayne is home.” But you don’t move, still too stunned to move as you recognize the man you’d only ever seen in photographs.

Walking directly towards the mansion’s front steps was Thomas Wayne himself.


	7. Bruce Wayne - you’re on the verge of leaving your boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, but he doesn’t want you to go even though he knows he’s the reason why you’re hurting. (Requested dialogue...

Gif source:  [Bruce](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169456957447/clqrkkent-bruce-clark-in-justice-league)

> _Imagine you’re on the verge of leaving your boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, but he doesn’t want you to go even though he knows he’s the reason why you’re hurting. (Requested dialogue: "I never meant to be so bad to you. That’s one thing I swore I’d never do, but yet here we are— you’re heartbroken and I’m the reason why.“)_

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“Can you just slow down for a minute?”

“No, Bruce!” you don’t mean to shout, but that’s how it comes out, tears brimming your eyes as your quick pause only increases your haste to pack your suitcase. “I can’t stop, because if I do—” a shaky breath breaks your confession, “If I do I might stay.”

He comes around the edge of the bed, situating himself between you and the suitcase and effectively stopping you as he stands there, looking utterly defeated in a way that made you want to unpack right then and there, but you knew you couldn’t.

**"I never meant to be so bad to you,”**  Bruce begins, holding your gaze with unadulterated regret,  **“That’s one thing I swore I’d never do, but yet here we are— you’re heartbroken and I’m the reason why.”**

“Bruce—”

“No, listen to me,” he steps closer to you and you find yourself gripping the t-shirt in your hands a little tighter, “because if there’s nothing I can say to get you to stay, I at least want you to hear this.”


	8. Orm Marius - Imagine Orm being forced to escape the ocean after what went down in Atlantis and you finding him and nursing him back to health and him falling in love with you, but not knowing it until you talk about him going home and...

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/182459240357/onedayallwillbewell-schlotzshewrote)  |  [2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fclaire-danes-evening-patrick-wilson-k15uxSgncr6EM&t=YzFkNDljOWY0MWIwOWE4ZmE3YmU0NWI1ODZmNzg3ODVkYjIwYjhjMywzamNHM2dxaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182523392973%2Fgif-source-1-2-imagine-orm-being-forced-to&m=0)

> _Imagine Orm being forced to escape the ocean after what went down in Atlantis and you finding him and nursing him back to health and him falling in love with you, but not knowing it until you talk about him going home and he realizes that while he wants to go back home, he also doesn’t want to leave you._

——— _Request for me ~~the thirsty surface-dweller~~_   ———

Looking out upon the water, there was a longing that curled in his chest, a wanting for the Atlantis he once knew. An outcast from his own home, the sea didn’t call to him like it used to, not since he found himself on dry land. What was left of his strength he used in his escape, leaving him weak and clinging to life on the sandy coastline. What life he had left was indebted, having been begrudgingly nursed to health by one of the surface-dwellers he’d once so hated.

“Orm!” you call, grabbing his attention from the pier. His head turns, finding your sprint as you make your way down the beach to him with a wide grin on your face, toting what was a rather large sand dollar in your hand. His own smile worms onto his face despite any effort not to.

_“Orm? What kind of a name is that?”_

_“It is a name fit for the king of Atlantis; not that I would expect a surface-dweller like you to understand!”_

It wasn’t but a month ago you had sent him into a fit of annoyance upon first introducing himself. Now, after having gotten to know you better, he realized you hadn’t meant anything beyond your curiosity at such a name. Apparently, it was a rare one to be heard on land.

“What do you have there?” Orm questions when you come a bit closer, peering into your hand as if he hadn’t already spotted your treasure from afar.

“It’s a sand dollar! Look at how big it is!” you gasp in your own excitement, spreading your fingers to show its size in comparison. It took up a little more than the palm of your hand.

Orm hums his agreement, before adding, “It is quite large, but I’ve seen some much bigger in Atlantis.”

The way your shoulders droop at that has his heart tugging in regret at his comment, but your own doesn’t give him a chance to backtrack any, “Oh, of course you have.”

The roar of the ocean swallows you both for a moment, punctuating the silence that grows between you, before Orm offers in an attempt to brighten your spirits once again, “I think you would be amazed, if you ever saw it.”

When a smile returns to your face, he finds himself strangely relieved, up until the moment your eyes avert his own in favor of peering out at the ocean and you sigh, “I bet. Do you plan on going back soon?”

Orm’s heart picks up at that. The implications of his return and what was waiting for him in Atlantis rush through his mind, as well as a desperate wish to see Atlantis again.

But, behind it all, is a more puzzling emotion. There was more to his reluctance than fear of what may become of his trial or disdain for the throne he was ripped from. The thought that crosses his mind stuns him into silence.

If he went back, would he ever see you again?


	9. John Constantine - Imagine John Constantine is in love with you, a witch who helps him when things are tough.

Gif source:  [John](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178614112207/pyrosmaniac-keanu-reeves-filmography)

> _Imagine John Constantine is in love with you, a witch who helps him when things are tough._

——— _Request for[@ateliefloresdaprimavera](https://tmblr.co/mE-iDK-sFDs0sQPU5jxdIzw) _ ———

“Cut it kind of close, don’t you think?” he huffs at you, breathing hard, as the remnants of his trip to hell smoked from his body. You feel your eyes return to their normal position, slipping down to focus on him from where they had rolled back in your head in your efforts to pull him from the clutches of the demon that had grabbed him on the other side.

You found you were breathing hard, too, around your accusation, “ _You_ were the one who just had to provoke her! You’re lucky I managed to pull you back at all!”

“Doesn’t matter, we have what we need,” Constantine begins, about to get up from his chair, the smoke dying down to but a few remnants on his suit, but he hisses in pain as his hand grips the armrest.

“Give it here,” you say, leaving no room for protest, but he lets out a disgruntled sound anyway, as you pull his hand for your viewing. He was burned, black and charred in the fourth degree, from where the demon had gripped him.

You sigh in annoyance. He took too much out of you some days.

“It’s not bad,” Constantine lies, and you give him a pointed look, before pressing your hand directly to his burned one, getting a yelp in response.

“Don’t be a baby,” you grumble, your breath hitching as you feel the searing of your own body in return, as you sapped away some of the injury into yourself, just enough to keep his skin from falling off at the bone. Using your powers like this always left you scarred, but what was one more when it came to Constantine?

Your hand comes away from his, beat red, your own skin beginning to bubble up as you took some of his burn for yourself, but he was left with the red pain of a second degree, which would heal much faster than the last.

“Why are you so determined to carry my burdens?” Constantine quips, just under his breath enough that you knew he didn’t require an answer, but you give him one anyway. His pained, regretful expression at the way you clench your tingling hand tugs at your heart just enough to give a glimpse into the dynamic that you typically didn’t allow permeate beyond the bedroom, at least when it came to him.

“The things we do for those we love.”

 


	10. John Constantine - Imagine you are the female partner of Constantine, who he has a romantic interest in, which is why he is always jealous and protective of you. Then one day, Constantine realizes that the only way to confess his feelings to you is...

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180458042962/extraordinaryxmen-heaven-and-hell-are-right-here)

> _Imagine you are the female partner of Constantine, who he has a romantic interest in, which is why he is always jealous and protective of you. Then one day, Constantine realizes that the only way to confess his feelings to you is to make you fall in love with him. So, he decides to buy you an expensive heart-shaped ruby necklace and do the honor of wrapping it around your neck. Afterwards, you decide to repay him by asking him to go out to dinner._

———   _Request for anon_ ———

Your fingertips brush along the cool red of the stone set in gold. It was no doubt expensive, cut into a heart as it hung above your own, thundering in your chest as his knuckles brush against the back of your neck, fixing the clasp in place there.

“There,” John huffs rather awkwardly, before taking a step away from you, as if to give you the space he thought you needed. For a moment, the silence settles like a blanket over you, your body warming at the gesture and the implications behind it.

There was no doubting he cared for you.

You wanted to show him that you cared for him, too, so you shoot him a beaming smile and move to intertwine your arm with his, “Come on, John, let’s grab a bite to eat, yeah?”


	11. Orm Marius - Imagine having grown up with Arthur and not having any sort of powers, you’re just a regular human, but you’re the only one who really knows about what his brother has done and what went down in Atlantis, and being the only person...

Gif source:  [Orm](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/182458452782)

> _Imagine having grown up with Arthur and not having any sort of powers, you’re just a regular human, but you’re the only one who really knows about what his brother has done and what went down in Atlantis, and being the only person Arthur trusts to keep watch on his brother while he tries to negotiate with the Fisherman princess for Orm’s life, forcing Orm to stay with you on land for the foreseeable future._

——— _Request for ~~me bitch I’m a thirsty surface-dweller~~  _———

“Be good,” Arthur grins at his brother’s steely blue glare before shooting you a wave and abandoning you on the pier with the disgraced former King of Atlantis.

You huff after him, “Always ditching me with the bags.” With a shake of your head, you move your way back down the pier, towards land. It takes only a moment to realize Orm wasn’t on your heels, catching sight of him at the end of the pier, still looking down at the ocean as if he were weighing his options of escape.

“Look, dude,” you sigh, grasping his attention as he focuses his glare from the water to you, “you’re not a prisoner here. You could theoretically hop right on back in the water— I can’t go after you. I’m not like you and Arthur.” Taking a step towards him, you continue, “But, before you go jumping back into the deep end, consider the fact that Arthur is legitimately the only thing standing between you and a couple of really pissed off mermaids who probably want to torture and kill you, okay?”

After a moment of silence, you turn on your heel and head back on your way, only stopping when you hear the first word he decides to speak to you, “Fisherman.”

“Huh?” you counter, finding him finally stepping away from the end of the pier to follow after you.

“They’re not mermaids. They’re the Fisherman.”

“Alright, sure, but whatever you wanna’ call them, they still probably want to make sushi outta’ you, your Highness,” you poke him in the chest, getting an astonished and slightly offended look in return, “so your best bet right now is on land, with  _this ‘_ filthy surface dweller.’” You shoot him a cheeky grin at that, “Yeah, Arthur told me about your attitude towards us oxygen-breathers.”

“And yet, you still agreed to give me refuge,” Orm watches you for a moment more, as if gauging your intentions, while you roll your eyes at him.

“Yeah, I mean, way I see it, if a bunch of people dumped their trash right into my living room, I’d be pretty pissed off about it, too,” you shrug. “Plus, Arthur is a good friend of mine. If you’re his brother, that counts for something in my book. Just, like, don’t shank me in the middle of the night, and we’ll be cool, I guess.”

That seems to humor him, as the corner of his mouth quirks up into nearly a smile, “Don’t worry, if I were going to attack you, I wouldn’t need to plan a sneak attack.”

Raising a brow at him, you hope this is his attempt at joking, “That’s real comforting, sushi.”


	12. John Constantine - Imagine you're John Constantine's best friend who is known to be an empathetic pacifist ever since your childhood years. Constantine is known to always be jealous and overprotective of you...

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ff155e5652b003bcd82aed640e0c691e/tumblr_pmqvsblc8g1u6ylrxo1_1280.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d419587b6e51d3a59217460503429dc6/tumblr_pmqvsblc8g1u6ylrxo2_r1_500.gif)

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180458068352/sweetdreamsana-keanu-reeves-as-john-constantine)

> _Imagine you’re John Constantine’s best friend who is known to be an empathetic pacifist ever since your childhood years. Constantine is known to always be jealous and overprotective of you, because you are the only person in the world that he can trust. Whenever you two are traveling to hunt down demons that are possessing innocent people, everybody sees you behind him, because of your shy and timid personality._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Constantine always knew where to find you, right behind him. He looks over his shoulder at you now, catching your eye. Not a word needs to be said, you’d both gone through this routine so many times before. Handing him the rosary, you give a nod, a frown on your face.

You always looked bitter when things came down to this, but some demons just weren’t the pacifist type.

“Stay behind me,” Constantine reminds, protection becoming reflexive, but he doesn’t need to say it.

You were more than happy to let him handle the violent parts of the job.


	13. John Constantine - Imagine you're Constantine's apprentice who is known to be the most powerful witch that ever existed. Both Constantine and you have developed intense feelings for each other, which always...

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178614112207/pyrosmaniac-keanu-reeves-filmography)

> _Imagine you’re Constantine’s apprentice who is known to be the most powerful witch that ever existed. Both Constantine and you have developed intense feelings for each other, which always causes him to tease you by saying, “Tell me again my little angel, did you or did you not trick me into drinking one of your love potions again?” But because of your stubbornness and obliviousness, you always think he’s joking and take it the wrong way._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Here he was, once again, doing something he knew better than to do all because his apprentice had charmed him into it, without even realizing it. Constantine scoffed at himself; he was supposed to be the one in charge, but again and again he found himself giving into you.

Not that you couldn’t handle yourself. After that prophecy the two of you dug up, foretelling how your powers would be the strongest of any witch to walk the earth before you, you had urged him to let you in on the more dangerous aspects of the job. Still, you hadn’t fully come into your own yet, and John shouldn’t be letting you talk him into this like he was, right now.

“Fine,” John huffs against his better judgement, giving into the consistent nagging and pitiful look you were leveling him with. With a sour smile, he glances over at you, “Tell me,  _my little angel_ ,” he can’t help the playfully sarcastic edge that lilts into his teasing, “did you or did you not trick me into drinking one of your love potions? Because there’s no other reason I should be letting you do this right now.”

You beam up at him, his flirting going right over your head, as you grasp the arm that held his cigarette excitedly, nearly making him drop it, “So you are going to let me take point this time?”

 

 


	14. John Constantine - Imagine you’re Constantine’s best friend, who has always thought of you as a sister rather than more than just a friend. It isn’t until you have to dress up in the most revealing dress ever for a party that you two are invited...

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180457909657)

> _Imagine you’re Constantine’s best friend, who has always thought of you as a sister rather than more than just a friend. It isn’t until you have to dress up in the most revealing dress ever for a party that you two are invited to that he starts to rethink his relationship with you. Not only that, he also starts to get jealous and overprotective of you when a lot of men start to seem to take an interest in you._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

“John,” you murmur to him, sparing a worried glance around the grand ballroom you found yourself in, “I don’t think you can smoke in here.”

He takes another long drag of the cigarette, caring little for the annoyed whispers and looks of the partygoers who passed by. With the way you were dressed tonight, he had needed a smoke ever since he first picked you up. He hadn’t realized just what feeling he was wrestling with until you arrived to this party, and promptly accepted the dance of another man. After all, you had no reason to refuse, much to John’s chagrin.

“I think it’s time we let them know what we’re here for,” John grits through his teeth, if only to keep from watching you in the arms of other men, before throwing the cigarette onto the marbled floor and extinguishing it with the toe of his dress shoe.

“But we were supposed to find the demon, first?”

“Change of plans.”


	15. John Constantine - Imagine Constantine is introduced to you after he accidentally stumbles upon your secret garden, where he discovers you sleeping on one of the branches of a random tree.

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185222688867/gifhunterress-keanu-reeves-gif-hunt-130)

> _Imagine Constantine is introduced to you after he accidentally stumbles upon your secret garden, where he discovers you sleeping on one of the branches of a random tree._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

The brush gave way to the garden, a mystery hidden from all of the world, until now. John steps into it, grumbling to himself in annoyance. A fruit from the Tree of Life was all he needed, but which tree was it?

The further he traversed, the more he felt as if the garden had give way to a rain forest, foliage standing tall overhead, nearly blocking the sun.

Then, the foliage parts, bringing him to a small valley where, at the center, stood a tree unlike all the rest. But the tree was not what captured his eye, but instead the person lying within its branches.

“Hey,” John calls, keeping his guard up despite your leisurely appearance. His suspicion that you had been sleeping is confirmed when you sit up abruptly, a yawn forming on your lips as your eyes dart for the source of his shout, before finally finding where he stood below your perch.

“A man finds the garden,” you hum in almost disbelief, before lounging back onto your branch. “Tell me, what brings you this far?”


	16. John Constantine - Imagine you’re known as the most innocent and gentle of all the angels God created, assigned to be the guardian of Constantine, but your friendship with him soon turns into a relationship, making people...

Gif source:  [Constantine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180458068352/sweetdreamsana-keanu-reeves-as-john-constantine)

> _Imagine you’re known as the most innocent and gentle of all the angels God created, assigned to be the guardian of Constantine, but your friendship with him soon turns into a relationship, making people wonder how the two of you are even dating in the first place as you are polar opposites, which makes John tend to be overprotective, calling you “angel” just for the sake of it._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

“And then I’m going to pluck each feather from that angel over there,” growls the demon with a sickening smile.

John spares a glance at you, before turning back to address the demon, “I thought we had a deal, but when you threaten my friend like that, I think I might have to break it.”

“Friend?” the demon chuckles, sending you a glare that glints in the seedy lamplight of this faux corner store, “From what I’ve heard, you’ve been more than friendly with each other… one might say you know each other Biblically.”

You know it to be a taunt on the forked-tongue of the devil, but you can’t help the righteous urge to smite him where he stands, “Watch your tongue, devil, should you go without it in the future.”

“And here I thought (Y/N) was the most gentle of all the angels,” the demon spits back.

“That’s right,” John grits, “which is why I’ll be the one to send you right back to hell if you even try to cross me.”


	17. Digger Harkness - Imagine smuggling a stuffed unicorn to Captain Boomerang in jail.

Gif source:  [Digger](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154574644572/frostsemma-captain-boomerang-pinky)

> _Imagine smuggling a stuffed unicorn to Captain Boomerang in jail._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

You had to bribe a guard, or two, but here you were. Some would be scared, standing in a room alone with him, but not you.

Bounding over to him as soon as the guard locks the door behind you with a gruff, “You’ve got five minutes,” you quickly wrap your arms around his neck.

Digger hugs you back, greedily grasping your body into his own, “You don’t even know how good it is to see you, girlie.”

“I got you something, big guy,” you grin up at him, tugging out of his grasp to rummage into your large jacket.

He looks on curiously, grin cutting through his face, “For me? What is it?”

“Surprise!”

“Ah, shit! This is great!” Digger laughs, taking the stuffed unicorn as quickly as you’d retrieved it and holding the toy up for his observation. His hands squeeze it a few times before he tugs you back against him, “You got a way of knowin’ what a man needs, huh?”

“Can’t help you’re an open book,” the tease rolls from your lips, as you relish in the few more minutes before the guard would be back.


	18. Bruce Wayne - Imagine you’re Bruce’s younger sister and comforting Bruce while he’s crying because he misses your parents so much.

Gif source:  [Bruce](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146340245367)

> _Imagine you’re Bruce’s younger sister and comforting Bruce while he’s crying because he misses your parents so much._

———   _Request for[@bat25wonder32super](https://tmblr.co/mZRWoByOfe_VMjiQFA6iFOg) _ ———

You never truly get over a loss like the one you and your brother had experienced at such a young age. The hole just got older, was filled up with things that preoccupy your time over the years, from new relationships to day to day tasks, until you can almost forget it was a hole there to begin with. But when you do remember, you feel just as empty as the day you first felt that loss.

For Bruce, it was even harder. His memories of your parents weren’t quite as faded as your own. He was at an age that he could remember them clearly, remember the sound of their voices, how they smelled, what it felt like when they would laugh. You, however, could remember them in certain distinct memories, and through the stories he or Alfred had told you as you grew.

Living with your brother as long as you had, you didn’t need an explanation when you came upon him now. He was crying, in the mausoleum where your parents would rest forever. You reach for him, feeling him lean into your touch as you pull him into your arms, a hug that couldn’t fully take away his pain, but would comfort him as best as you learned how.

“I miss them,” Bruce manages, after minutes of silent tears. “You know, I’m older than dad was today.”

You take a shaky breath, rubbing his back as he cries himself out, allowing himself to be vulnerable here and now, with you, “I know.” Leaning back, you take his head in your hands, forcing his gaze upon you, “They would be so proud of you, Bruce. You’ve helped so many people.”


	19. Barry Allen, Arthur Curry - Imagine you’re Wonder Woman’s cousin who has similar powers to Captain Marvel. When you are first introduced to the Justice League, both Flash and Aquaman start to fall for you while...

Gif source:  [Diana](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167932988342/thebatmn-i-dont-believe-it-what-are-you-a)  |  [Barry](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187413635752/fireworkofdec-ezra-miller-justice-league-the)  |  [Arthur](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181643042137/bills-skarsgards-jason-momoa-as-arthur-curry)

> _Imagine you’re Wonder Woman’s cousin who has similar powers to Captain Marvel. When you are first introduced to the Justice League, both Flash and Aquaman start to fall for you while Cyborg and Batman are more interested in your… “story” than yourself._

———   _Request for[@thebisexualsailormoon](https://tmblr.co/mEOMJUvkduDCOLuFVtgTmVA)_  ———

“You’re well on your way to breaking their hearts, cousin,” Diana smirks behind her espresso before sipping delicately at the rim of the petite cup.

“I don’t know what you mean,” your laugh echoes throughout what Barry had been ominously referring to as  _the Batcave_.

“Don’t you?” she smiles knowingly at you, much wiser since having left Themyscira all those years ago. “Barry and Arthur are already wrapped around your fingers.”

“They’re just kind,” you protest. “It’s nice to have someone interested in talking about more than my… abilities.”

“Bruce is like that,” she nods in agreement, watching as your hands glow with the power just beneath the surface of your skin. “He’s… technical.”

“And Victor?” you smirk, glancing to where he seemed to be running diagnostics on your improbable appearance.

“He’s Victor,” is all the explanation you get.

 

 


End file.
